My Salvation
by Mrs. Haynes
Summary: Talia, an unusual daughter of man, asked to go on the quest for Erebor by Thorin Oakenshield himself. However damaged and broken Talia could be more trouble on the quest than good unless a certain dwarven prince can fix her. Read and Review.


Chapter 1

Sitting in the grass on a hill in Hobbiton looking for a mark on the door of a Hobbit hole was not Talia's idea of the best evening. Talia shifted on the grass pain shooting up her spine, her hand reached for her drinking skin which contained a small amount of healing herbs. Scanning the horizon Talia spotted a blue mark on a door a small walk up the hill.

"Well here goes nothing." Talia muttered to herself as she pulled herself up of the ground, placing the drinking skin back in its place.

Talia walked leisurely up the path to the blue mark, reaching the door hearing noise coming from inside she knocked on the door.

"No more dwarves." A male voice shouted from the other side of the door before swinging it open.

"Well it's a good thing that I am not a dwarf then isn't it. My name is Talia. Gandalf invited me." Talia spoke as she smiled at the hobbit.

The hobbit huffed pulling his robe tighter than it was before. "Evening miss Talia, I am Bilbo Baggins and this is my home. Why are you here?"

Talia stood straighter pushing her shoulders back. "I was invited master Baggins, may I enter?" Anger entered her tone as pain gripped her, her hand moving pushing back her cloak revealing multiple weapons.

Bilbo nodded stepping aside letting her in. Talia smiled as she brushed past the hobbit pulling up her black hood concealing her face as she followed the noise to eleven dwarves around a table eating and drinking.

"Evening gentlemen." Talia whispered, bowing her head slightly before noticing the wizard in the corner making her way over to Gandalf. A few of the dwarves nodded back at her but she mostly went unnoticed.

The wizard looked up at her as she sat next to him. "I didn't think you would be coming." Gandalf said his pipe in his hand.

"I was asked by Thorin himself, of course I was going to come. Why wouldn't I?" Talia asked, hood still covering her face.

Gandalf looked at Talia. "You know why. Thorin would not have minded if you sat this out." Gandalf spoke quietly, the dwarves still partying around the table.

"Thorin not here yet?" Talia asked as she took a long drink from her drinking skin.

Gandalf shook his head. "Not yet but I am sure he will arrive soon. I'm going to go talk to our host." Gandalf announced before standing to go find Bilbo.

Talia relaxed into the chair as the herbs worked into her system. She glanced around the room taking in all the dwarves learning their names from their conversations, her eyes settled on the fire as plates started getting thrown around the room and a song filled the hobbit hole.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
>Smash the bottles and burn the corks!<br>Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates<p>

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
>Splash the wine on every door!<p>

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
>Pound them up with a thumping pole;<br>And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
>Send them down the hall to roll!<p>

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

When the song ended all the dwarves had a smiling on their faces and even Bilbo looked slightly amused as all his plates were stacked properly. Three loud knock sounded from the front door and everyone in the room turned to face the noise.

"He's here." Gandalf announced.

Bilbo and Gandalf rushed to the door to answer it. Talia moved to see the front door.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin remarked a smile on his face. Thorin nodded at Talia who was standing against the doorway to the living room all of the dwarves behind her.

Bilbo however looked offended. "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed searching the door for this mark, while Gandalf looked on sheepishly.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf spoke gesturing to Thorin.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, rounding on the hobbit

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, stepping back from the dwarf king.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued advancing forward.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered, proud of himself before deflating again.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin scoffed as the rest of the dwarves giggled.

Bilbo looked hurt as the dwarves headed to the dinner table to allow Thorin through.

"I didn't think you would join us." Thorin asked placing a hand on Talia's arm. "Do the rest of the dwarves know who you are?"

Talia shook her head. "I promised you Thorin that I would accompany you on this quest, so here I am. No they don't I have been sitting with my hood up and no one questioned it."

Thorin nodded taking in the information. "Well let's fix this." Thorin said pulling her black hood revealing her face. "Much better. Now are you sure you wish to join this quest? Your injury is still healing. It could kill you"

Talia laughed pulling her hair out of its braid. "Yes I am sure Thorin. This quest could kill any of us you know, not just me. Now go get some food, they all want to know what happened with Dain." Talia pushed Thorin in front of her in to the room with the rest of the dwarves.

The dwarves turned to look at Thorin and noticed her behind him, murmurs spreading through the group.

"This is another member of our company." Thorin announced pulling Talia forward. "Play nice. But down to business."

Thorin took his seat at the top of the table leaving Talia standing alone searching for a seat, in the corner a dwarf pushed the other dwarf next to him creating room. He gestured to the now empty seat; Talia smiled and moved to take it.

"Thank you." Talia leaned over and whispered to the dwarf a small smile on her lips.

The dwarf turned to face her. "No problem. I'm Fili, at your service." He said with a small nod of his head.

Before Talia could reply, Thorin motioned to the group.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin who had just finished eating.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered.

All the dwarves smiled at each other, joy written in their eyes.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin enquired, hope lacing his tone.

"They will not come." Thorin said no emotion in his tone.

All the dwarves looked disappointed; Talia just looked at Thorin assessing his reactions and listening to all the information.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin added, looking each individual person in the eye.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, excitement in his tone.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf asked as he spread a map across the table as Bilbo grabbed a candle.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said as they looked at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read from the map.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin answered pointing to Oin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin continued.

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asked concern heard on every word.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur spoke, delight written on his face as Bilbo started to panic.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo replied.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori shouted, fellow dwarves cheering in agreement, the rest telling him to sit down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin interjected gesturing to the group.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili, the dwarf next to Talia said enthusiasm in every last word.

Talia spoke clear enough every one heard her. "Not a dwarf."

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili, the dwarf on the other side of Talia, added, equally enthusiastic.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" Gandalf started.

"How many, then?" Dori asked looking at the wizard.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf spluttered.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori pressed.

"Hm." Gandalf said raising his pipe to his mouth and started smoking.

Dwarves are suddenly on their feet around the table. Talia grabbed her side in pain from where Kili knocked her when he stood.

"_Shazara!_ [Silence!] If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_ [To arms! To arms!]" Thorin bellowed over the noise the dwarves were making.

The dwarves all cheered the argument from moments ago forgotten. Talia cheered with them caught in Thorin's speech.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin reminded, dampening the mood.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf admitted a small smile on his face as he pulled an ancient key from his pocket.

"How came you by this?" Thorin demanded, slamming his hand on the table.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said as he handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili noted as Kili nodded on the other side of Talia.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf pointed at something on the map.

"There's another way in!" Kili said excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf announced looking at Bilbo

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori nodded.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo thought aloud.

"And are you?" Gloin asked, smirking at the hobbit.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked, slightly confused.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said happily.

A few dwarves laughed around the table, Bilbo paled and Talia smiled at him.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stammered shocked at the accusation.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin noted, sadness in his tone.

Bilbo nodded as if to prove the point.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said pointing at Bilbo and Talia.

Bilbo nodded while Talia stood.

"Gentlefolk." Talia scoffed. "Hardly. More than half the dwarves in this room have never seen battle and the other half are too old to remember it. I however was raised to be a warrior, a weapon. I was asked to join this quest by Thorin himself, if anyone has a problem with me being here, I will be more than happy to put you in your place."

Talia huffed, glaring at the dwarves mentally daring them to say something. Thorin laughed knowing that Talia could do serious damage. The dwarves then begin to argue that a woman on a quest and a non-burglar hobbit would not provide any uses.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said his voice deep and dangerous.

"And if I say Talia is a warrior then she is one of the finest there is. Although the hobbit is Gandalf's idea." Thorin added looking at his company as they nodded.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf explained.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin added looking slightly distrustful of Gandalf and Bilbo.

"No, no, no." Bilbo shook his head.

"Give them the contract." Thorin commanded.

Balin handed Talia and Bilbo a long contract each. Talia grabbed the inkwell and quill and signed her name without reading the contract. Balin looked shocked at her action but smiled and took the contract back.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explained to Bilbo who was reading his contract.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo said fright in his voice.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fifteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo read aloud from the contract, staring at Talia who just smiled.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur smiled.

Bilbo shook.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked as Bilbo swayed.

Bilbo bent over breathing hard.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." Bilbo replied

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo remarked waving the contract as a fan.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur smirked.

Bilbo tried to compose himself before speaking. "Hmmm. Nope."

Bilbo fell to the floor with a small thud as the dwarves looked on

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said drawing a disapproving look at Bofur.

Talia stood from between Fili and Kili and made her way over to Bilbo. She lifted him into a seating position making sure he wasn't bleeding before reaching for her drinking skin.

"Dwarves." She muttered as she opened Bilbo's mouth and poured the last of the water and healing herbs into Bilbo's mouth.

She turned to the rest of the group who were sitting staring at her. "He will be fine, but was that really needed." Talia asked, stretching her back as the pain returned.

Bofur shook his head. "No, but it was fun." He smiled as the other dwarves laughed around him.

Talia noticed Fili staring at her, not laughing with the rest of his friends. She smiled at Fili taking him by surprise as she just opened his mouth and continued to stare. Behind Talia quiet noises were coming from Bilbo as he started to wake up.

The dwarves gathered in the living room, Bilbo letting them stay the night but saying he would not join them when they left in the morning. Thorin leaned against the fire place as he started to sing.

_"__Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_

By the end of the song all the dwarves were singing, a small tear formed in the corner of Talia's eyes as she realised why she wanted to go on this quest. She realised that she could help a nation rediscover their home something she could not do herself.

Author's Note: Hi I hope you like my story, more information about Talia will be introduced in the next few chapters, like her age and what she looks like. Hopefully you stick around to see it. Please read and review so I know what you are all thinking. I welcome all theories that anyone may have and I hope you enjoy what is coming.


End file.
